Getting Caught
by acidwash22
Summary: What happens when Max makes brownies when the flock is out at the mall for the day? What happens if they're actually good? And if Fang agrees?


**Warning: Cursing and extreme fluff ahead. Watch out. Fax of course. Have fun reading, kiddies.**

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Max stood at the top of the stairs. Her hands were working around her hair, tying it up in a tight ponytail. "You home?"<p>

The Martinez household stayed silent, except for the light pounding of Max running down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Max stared at her surroundings. A mess of crayons lay on the coffee table from where Angel had been drawing, small arms men spread on the floor from Gazzy playing, a fresh warm home cooked smell because of Iggy, America's Next Top Model playing on the television from Nudge and Ella, and a black hoodie draped over the arm of the couch because Fang didn't need it anymore.

Nothing made a sound, besides the TV, in the large house.

Max's mind wandered, going in several different horrible directions, until a note appeared in her line of vision.

_Took the flock to the mall. Tried to wake you but you sleep like the dead. Be home in a few hours._

_Love, Mom._

"Oh."

Max stood in the middle of the living room for a moment before realizing she would have to make her own cookies; that was the reason she was trying to find her mom after all.

Although, fifteen minutes and a complete kitchen search later, Max figured out that she couldn't make her own cookies.

No cookie batter. Only brownie batter.

"Brownies will just have to do…"

Opening the box, Max read the instructions on how to make the brownies.

Thirty-five minutes later Max sat on the kitchen floor, a pan of fresh brownies sitting next to her.

"Here goes nothin'."

A small bite of the chewy goodness was all Max needed to know she hadn't completely screwed up the baked treat.

A soft moan left her mouth as she threw her head back in content.

"Do I even want to know?"

Max straightened up, her head hitting the cupboard behind her, her eyes finding Fang standing in front of her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. I made brownies; want one?" The smell wafted up to him but with Max's history with cooking he didn't want to chance it.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Really? Okay, I may not be able to cook anything else but these brownies are… amazing." Max held the pan out to Fang, taking a bite out of the brownie in her hand.

"Fine."

Fang was hesitant. He reached out towards the pan, his eyes watching Max as she moaned again.

"Wait, what are you doing home? I thought the flock went to the mall with my mom…" Realization dawned on her face as Fang froze, his hand hanging in the air.

"Me going to the mall? Almost as crazy as your cooking being edible."

His oh-so-smart retort earned a glare from Max and her tongue poking out at him. "Loser."

"No, seriously. I stayed behind so when you woke up you wouldn't be alone."

"Where were you forty-five minutes ago? I could've used your amazing cooking skills but now I have to eat these amazing brownies all by myself."

"You said amazing twice."

"I like the word. Sue me."

The two bickered for a few more minutes before they both stopped, knowing it was stupid and pointless.

"Just give me a brownie."

Fang sat down beside Max as he reached for the pan. He got a brownie and brought it to his mouth. But before taking a bite he snuck one last look at Max out of the corner of his eyes.

She bit her lip, her eyes wide and impatient, almost like a little kid on Christmas morning. He had to admit, it was really hot.

Fang bit it, his eyes growing slightly before he let out a moan of his own. "God, these are-"

"Fantastic?"

He never bothered to answer her, just continued to eat the dessert, going for another as soon as he was finished with his first.

Five minutes later and the two reached for the pan. Fang's hand hit the brownie, Max's fingers brushing his as she reached for the same brownie.

Their eyes met. Neither wanted to let the other have it. They wanted it for themselves. It was the last brownie after all.

Max raised her eyebrow for a moment before slowly enclosing her fingers around half of the brownie. Fang did the same with the other half before pulling gently, causing the brownie to slowly tear in two.

Fang shrugged, he just wanted half. He finished off the small bit he had just gotten. The chocolate, chewy taste lingered on his tongue as he watched Max slowly bit into her half.

Fang would be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on while he watched Max. He saw he full lips circle the brownie as she bit into it. Her tongue licked off the excess chocolate on her lips. He watched as her eyes practically rolled back into her head in pure ecstasy.

When she finished she turned to Fang, licking her fingers.

"Any reason you decided to randomly stare at me?"

"You are so sexy."

Max was worried to say the least. She was also flattered. Worried because Fang never called her sexy, well he never said it to her face.

"Are you feeling o-" she was just trying to ask a simple question. Are you okay? That was it. Four words. But, why was it so difficult to get her question out?

_Fang._

His lips crashed down onto hers. It took less than a second to respond.

Their mouths molded together. His hands found their way to her waist almost instantly. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers grabbing and twisting his hair.

Max moaned as Fang's tongue flickered across her bottom lip for a second before gliding in between her lips once, twice, three times.

Another moan and their tongues were wrestling for dominance.

After brief moments Fang finally won. He ran his tongue over her teeth while his hands pulled on her hips. Almost forcefully Max was tugged into Fang's lap but soon moved so she was straddling his legs. A knee on either side of his hips.

The burning in their lungs forced the two apart. Although, Max quickly ducked her head and started kissing his neck. Hot kissed swept across both the right and left sides of his neck. Max continued peppering the kissed until she hit his spot. The one spot on his neck that sent every sense in his body on fire. Every nerve ending and muscle burned with the fire. She sucked on the spot for a moment, lightly biting the skin. A moan rung throughout the room. Max took a hand from Fang's hair and slowly trailed it down his toned body, taking her time as if she was trying to torture him.

"Fuck, Max."

He pulled her lips back up to his as his hands dived under her shirt. His hands slowly made circles across the exposed skin of her hips.

Minutes flew by as the couple sat on the floor in the kitchen. The two were so interesting in what was going on with them that they never heard the car door slams or the opening of the front door.

"Awh! You two are so cute but could you not make out of the floor? I really don't want mom to find you and murder both of you."

Ella's voice surprised both of them, sending them flying away from each other.

"I wont tell mom. Promise." Ella winked and disappeared through the doorway.

"Wanna continue in my room?" Fang's voice appeared out of nowhere, sending shivers down Max's spine.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>That was horrible. I'm sorry. Truly crappy. I've never even had my first kiss and this stuff just spills out. Eh, I've written so much better. Whatever. I needed something to get my mind off the frustration of my KyouyaHaruhi one-shot I've been writing.**

"**You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother. Can't be your savior, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain." Circle The Drain; Katy Perry**

**I have exciting news. I saw Katy Perry in concert just last Tuesday. It was so amazing I can't even explain it. I loved it so much. I actually started crying during Hummingbird Heartbeat (the second song she sang) because I was having such a good time.**

**Best night of my life. It was the best birthday present I've ever gotten and I am so happy I got to go with my sister. God, I love my sister. She's amazing.**

**I'm gonna stop ranting. Go listen to Katy Perry and smile. Think of me when you do.**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


End file.
